To Have Revenge
by Ice Lynx
Summary: In New York murder is not so unheard of, exspecially for mutants. But who ever knew that a victim could survive against all odds, and what will this girl do to her would-be killers? Finished!
1. Unexpected Actions

Well, here we go again! Hopefully I'll get half as many reviews on this as I did on Three Guests, I'd settle for a fourth even! Please review!!!  
  
Disclaimer; standard. I do not own the X Men or anyone else you recognize, they belong to Marvel. I do everything else, including the gangsters, mutant, and the story plot. I am not using the X Men for profit or anything like that, don't sue, lmao.  
  
Well, I hope you like it!  
  
-Ice Lynx  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
"Hey, Jale, here come the cops, let's get outta here!" A boy with dark skin pulled on the arm of another teen, who backed up away from the body of the girl.  
  
"Wait, Tear, I think she's still breathin," Jale said. But a third teen also joined his Tear's side.  
  
"Nah, man, she's dead. Mutie or no, she aint gonna wake up. Now common, they'll still charge us even for this bitch." He said. Jale looked at the amount of blood covering the dark alley streets and nodded, putting away the bloody knife in his hand and turning to run along with his friends.  
  
The girl lay in the dirty alley for some time, knowing the boys had left but unable to summon the courage or strength to get up. She knew that if something didn't happen she would die, like those awful boys had meant her to. She had to get up, to move and find that place she had heard the men in the bar talk about. But try as she might, the brown-skinned girl could not summon the will to move. Gazing up to the sky she searched for a star, any star, the snow that caused her spilt blood to freeze on the ground made her also feel frozen like the stars looked. If only she could see even one, maybe that would give her the strength she needed to move, but it was a cloudy night. If only she could see the stars...  
  
***  
  
Unknown to the girl, who was drifting in a space between life and death as she struggled to stay conscious, she was being watched. Tear, one of the boys who had attacked her had gone to his apartment, which happened to be right over the alley the girl lay in. He, unlike Jale and the other boy, had not wanted to hurt the mutant. But of course if he had said anything his friends would have killed her anyway and maybe even him, so he had to go along with it. But this teen, not much younger than himself, was still alive where most would be dead long before. Maybe her mutation had something to do with it, or maybe she was just strong.  
  
Making sure that no one saw him as he crept out the back door into the alley, Tear slowly walked towards the girl. He bent over her and looked at her fogged up eyes and barely moving chest. She had silver eyes, that and her short white claws, like a cat's, had proven to Jale and his friends that she was a mutant, and gave then the 'right' to kill her.  
  
A noise behind him made Tear spin around, and to his horror he saw the other boy in his gang, a huge, muscular teen named Kead standing behind him.  
  
"What are you doing, Tear?" Kead asked. Tear stood up and searched for an excuse to be out here.  
  
"I was, making sure the bitch was dead." He stuttered. "Where's Jale?" Kead walked over and looked down at the girl lying in the snow and garbage in the small alleyway.  
  
"Jale got caught, he's tryin to buy his way outta the slammer now. You're lyin about this girl, Tear, I'm gonna ask yeh one more time. What are you doing out here?"  
  
Tear gulped, Kead's deep voice was splitting through the cold air like Jale's knife split through the girl lying on the ground. There was no use lying to him.  
  
"I was seein if she was still alive," he said.  
  
"And wondering if yeh could help her?" Kead asked.  
  
"Yeah," Tear said. "Please, man, don't tell Jale, I'll kill her right now if I have to." The mutant was somewhat brought back to life by the reappearance of her attackers, and she listened to Kead, she knew her life was in his hands. Kead bent down next her and observed that some of the blood closer to her many cuts was starting to become ice. She would literally be an ice-cube in about an hour.  
  
"Common, my car's right over there," Kead said, taking off his black trench coat and putting it around the girl. Tear looked at him in astonishment.  
  
"What are we gonna do with her?" he asked.  
  
"We'll dump her off near that place in Westchester, I heard they take in these kinds of people." Kead grabbed her left arm and hauled her upright, and Tear took her right. They managed to get her into the car without being seen and they sped off as fast as they could go through the streets of New York. They only made one stop for some food, beer, and cigarettes, and that's where they had a run in with another street gang.  
  
The four boys, all dressed in black and smiling cockily strolled over as Kead walked back to the car, and the leader, a teen named Murphy, leaned on the driver's side door, blocking Kead from getting in. Growling the teen put down his bag and flexed his large muscles, which were even more evident without his trench-coat, which was still wrapped around the girl laying in the backseat.  
  
"Hey dog, what's up? Haven't seen you in a long time, bro!" Murphy said. "Whatcho doin out here, I thought I saw Jale get picked up a while ago." Kead nodded.  
  
"Yeah, me'n Tear just getting some business done. Now move or I'll move you're skinny ass for yeh." He replied.  
  
"Cool it, man, I'm just tryin ta update my info on your little group." Murphy replied, holding up his hands. Then one of his gang members pointed to the girl in the backseat.  
  
"Hey, look! A mutie! What she doin in your car?" he said.  
  
"She's the business. Near dead, we're out teh dump her a ways off. That bitch is why Jale got thrown in, seein as her blood was all over him and his knife." Kead replied in a smooth voice. Murphy grinned.  
  
"Oh yeah? Well it seems you made her all nice'n comfy in your car, and coat to. Is this how you treat all mutants? Does Jale know?" he asked.  
  
"She's in my car cause it's the only one we got, and yeh can't just carry a body down the street anymore. She's in my coat cause I can always lift another one and I don't want her blood all over my brand new car. Now get outta my way before we get caught." Kead growled. Murphy shrugged and backed away.  
  
"You got it, bro. Good luck teh Jale." He said. Kead got the groceries and got into his car, pulling away before Murphy could say anything else.  
  
"That's the story, got it?" he said. Tear nodded and looked back at the girl. She looked slightly better, but still extremely pale and bloody. Her head slowly turned towards him and her eyes looked at him, unfocussed and foggy for a moment but then seeming to focus on him. Unnerved Tear turned back around, but the girl did not take her gaze off him for a while.  
  
"Yeah, Jale did this to her, got caught, and we're finishing the job." He repeated. Kead nodded.  
  
"Good, and nobody tells Jale unless he brings it up, and then we stick to the story."  
  
"I thought you hated mutants as much as Jale does," Tear ventured. Kead kept his gaze on the road and sighed.  
  
"Nah, I hate mutants as much as anybody. I kill'em as easily as a normal human to. Jale's parents were killed by a mutie, that's why he hates'em more than most. I go along with it cause I need to, and I'm glad you have the brains teh do the same." He replied. Tear nodded and said no more, glancing back at the mutant. They ode the rest of the way in silence.  
  
A few hours later they pulled into a small town, and then going a bit further they saw ahead of them a huge mansion, surrounded by black gates. By now a heavy snow had started, and the two teens pulled up to the gates and got out of the car.  
  
"Professor Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters," Tear read aloud from a plaque on the gates. Kead also came over and looked at it, then back at his car.  
  
"This is the place," he said, sighing again.  
  
"So what do we do?" Tear asked. Kead looked around and dimly saw an intercom system. Walking over he looked at it closely and then went back to the car. Tear followed him and helped him carry the now unconscious girl to the gates. Kead pressed the button, and a voice sounded out after a moment.  
  
"Hello?" Being who he was Kead answered in the toughest voice he could manage while nearly freezing to death in the strong winter snowstorm.  
  
"Y'all got a little visitor, I'd hurry, she won't last long out here." He said gruffly.  
  
"Come right in," the voice said immediately. Kead laughed.  
  
"No chance in hell, yer lucky I brought her this far. Come and get her yourself." With that he tossed the girl down by the gate, grabbed Tear, and pushed him back into the car. It started and they drove off.  
  
A few moments later the gates opened and shoved the girl aside until a short black haired man stopped it. He and another man with red sunglasses rolled the girl over and picked her up out of the snow that had almost buried her.  
  
"Hey Chuck, it's a mutant. She's in bad shape, I think you better send Kurt to get her," the short man said into the com.  
  
"He's on his way," the man replied. A second later, barely visible through the blinding storm, a man covered in blue fur with yellow eyes and pointed ears appeared out of no where.  
  
"Is this her?" he shouted above the storm. The man with red glasses and brown hair nodded and handed her to him, and the pair vanished.  
  
"Come on Logan, before we freeze to death," the man said, turning to go in.  
  
"Go on," Logan shouted back, "I'm gonna see if I can find the jerk who left her out here."  
  
"No use, they're gone and the tire tracks vanished with them, now come on!"  
  
"Fine," Logan muttered, and they turned to journey back to the mansion.  
  
***  
  
As they were driving away from the mutant mansion Tear looked in the backseat and then turned to Kead.  
  
"You forgot your coat, you left it around that girl." he said. Kead never looked at him.  
  
"I know," he was all he said.  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
Well, please review! I luv them! Bye bye!  
  
-Ice Lynx 


	2. Tear's Conscience

Ok, just to tell you this, I suck at writing completely Evo fics or movie fics, so deal with my mix. Or maybe you could call this an AU, I really don't care, lol.  
  
-Ice Lynx  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Who is that?" Hank asked as Kurt carried in the mutant, who was still wrapped up in the black trench coat. Kurt placed her on a medical table and shrugged.  
  
"She vos left outside," he said, shaking his coat off and sending snow all over the floor. Hank unwrapped the trench coat and looked and then immediately stepped back slightly.  
  
"Good Lord," he said, "What happened to this girl?" Kurt looked over at her and his jaw dropped. There were at least seven stab wounds and the flesh all over her chest and stomach was ripped to shreds. It looked as if several wolves had chewed on her. But there was no more blood, it had frozen in a red sheet on top of her wounds, preventing any more from coming out. Hank thought that this was the only reason the poor girl wasn't dead yet.  
  
"Vot?" was all Kurt could manage. Immediately Hank went to retrieve the medical supplies he would need, telling Kurt what to do at the same time.  
  
"Go inform the professor of the girl, and then send for Jean, she'll need to help me with this." He instructed. Kurt starred at the girl for a split second longer and then disappeared with a 'bamf' and a puff of blue smoke. Just then the med-bay doors opened and Logan and Scott came through, both wet and with traces of snow left on their hair and coats.  
  
"How's the kid?" Logan asked. The two men saw her on the table at the same time, and both froze in their tracks.  
  
"What the hell?" Logan muttered. Scott just starred, his mouth hanging open much like Kurt's had. Hank didn't look at them as he busily started to slowly take the ice coat off and trying to stop the bleeding.  
  
"I'm going to have to ask you to leave right now," he said. "I'm going to be busy for a while."  
  
"Obviously," Logan growled. He spun around and walked back out the door, nearly crashing into a tired and confused looking Jean, who was rubbing sleep from her eyes and walking quickly. "Brace yourself," Logan warned, then he continued walking. Jean looked at him oddly for a second and then went into the med-bay. Logan heard her gasp of shock and then her kicking Scott out, and the med-bay doors slammed shut.  
  
Logan walked upstairs and reached the professor's door, going in without knocking and finding Xavier and Kurt talking.  
  
"Logan, thank you for coming up here, I need to ask you something-" the professor started, but Logan waved his hand.  
  
"Can you find the bastards who did this to that girl or not?" he demanded. Xavier sighed.  
  
"I don't know. We don't have anything to go on to find them, we don't know if it was mutant haters or just some criminal," he said. Logan glared at him but realized that he was right.  
  
"Well?" he said. Xavier thought for a moment.  
  
"We'll see what Jean and Hank can do, I'm sure the girl will be fine-"  
  
"Have you seen her?" Logan thundered, slamming his fist down on the desk.  
  
"Logan, please stop interrupting me. Once the girl wakes up we will be able find out who did this to her, but you must remain patient. Now, was there any sign of anyone when you got out there?" Xavier asked.  
  
"No, they must've had a car, and the snow covered the tracks. They left her right in front of the gates, so when they opened it she was pushed through the snow and probably scraped up even more..." Logan started to growl again and didn't say anything else, it was obvious he was trying to keep his temper under control. Kurt was looking very shell-shocked and was now standing to the side, waiting to see what happened next. Xavier thought for a moment.  
  
"I think all we can do is wait," he said finally. "I have total confidence in Hank and Jean, when the girl wakes up we can get some real answers, including her name. Now I suggest you both get some rest, it's been a long enough night already. And please go wake Ororo and see if she can calm down this storm a little bit." Logan got up and left, and Kurt teleported away, leaving Xavier to think about the girl. He had not seen the her himself, but no doubt if it got the people who had, including Logan, this riled up it must be bad. After a few moments he heard the snow storm outside lessen considerably, and then he retired to his room.  
  
**********  
  
The next morning Hank left the med-bay after many hours of working on the mutant, wiping his hands on a small towel. To his mild surprise he found Kurt sitting on the floor against the wall, fast asleep.  
  
"Kurt?" he asked, gently waking the blue mutant.  
  
"Va?" he murmured, then he saw Hank. "Vell? Hov is the girl?" Hank smiled grimly.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in bed?" he asked. Kurt shrugged.  
  
"I vanted to see hov she vos doing," he said.  
  
"Better," Hank said, not being very truthful but not wanting to dampen the boy's hopeful smile. And it worked, Kurt seemed happy with the answer and got up, stretching.  
  
"That's good," he said. "I prayed for her last night, nov that I knov she is doing vell I vill go get some sleep maybe." Hank nodded.  
  
"You'd better. I don't want two unhealthy mutants to look after." He said. Kurt vanished and Jean came out of the med-bay.  
  
"There's no sense in worrying him, Hank," she said.  
  
"What did the tests show?" he asked, changing the subject. Jean sighed.  
  
"Not much difference, but that could be a good thing; at least she isn't getting any worse." She said.  
  
"Yes, how are her blood levels?"  
  
"Rather low, but she'd be able to live in intensive care for a while if she remained the same, and I bet someone here has the same blood type and would be willing to donate some," Jean said, thinking about possible matches. She knew neither she or Hank matched, but there was probably someone in the mansion.  
  
"Very well, if you don't mind staying here for a bit longer I'll go inform the professor of her situation," Hank said. Jean nodded and he set off. The girl was in a stable position, for now. But it was fragile, she had lost allot of blood and it would take an extremely long time for her wounds to heal, and longer for her to wake up, if she did at all.  
  
**********  
  
Logan and Scott entered the med-bay about midday to find an exhausted Hank trying to stay awake, empty cups of coffee littering the floor and the big blue doctor still barely able to remain standing.  
  
"Whoa, shouldn't you be on a caffeine rush from all of these? And where is Jean?" Scott asked. Hank looked at him with bloodshot eyes.  
  
"Not now, Scott, Logan, Jean is upstairs getting some sleep. I really don't need to be bothered right now." He said, then yawned widely.  
  
"Hey, bub," Logan said. "You don't think you can take care of her if your asleep huh?" Hank was about to shove the Canadian and the brown-haired man out when Logan spoke again.  
  
"Why don't you get some shut-eye, I'll watch the girl 'til Jean comes back." He said. Hank looked at him when Scott interjected.  
  
"Yeah, and if there's a problem I'll tell Jean." He said. Hank nodded and slowly trudged out of the med-bay, knowing he wouldn't be able to stay awake if he had needed to in an emergency.  
  
Scott looked at Logan, carefully avoiding the girl's unconscious form. "So what do you think happened?" he asked. Logan sat in Hank's chair and leaned back.  
  
"I have no idea, but I'll kill the bastard who did this to her," he growled. Unlike Scott he was starring at the black haired girl with an angry glare on his face. Scott sighed.  
  
"I agree with you on one level, no one should have this happen to them, mutant or not." He said. Logan looked at him.  
  
"You realize that this kid is probably not the first?" he said. "She may be one of many, or maybe only a few, who had this happen to her by the same idiots?" Scott thought about it for a moment, then forced himself to look at the girl. Though most of her wounds had been covered by bandages they were still red from blood, and some on her upper right chest hadn't been covered, and though there weren't many wounds there they were still deep and ugly looking. A bucket on the floor was full of red liquid that looked like blood and water mixed together, which it probably was.  
  
In a small heap on the floor lay the shreds of the girl's blouse and the blood-soaked trench coat, and the whole room smelled like blood even to Scott, he couldn't imagine how Logan breathed in here with his great sense of smell. But Logan was quite unaffected by the smell, not that he liked it of course. He was too busy planning a slow death for the creeps who did this.  
  
***************  
  
"Hey man, you think that girl lived?" Tear asked. Kead glared at him.  
  
"I told yeh to ferget her!" he snarled. Tear got the message and shut up, but still wondered about her. He couldn't help it, had the other freaks taken her in? Was she dead? Did they even find her in that snow storm?  
  
Kead groaned and slammed the car magazine he had been reading down.  
  
"If Jale fins out about this he's gonna freak," he growled. Grabbing the startled Tear he shoved him into his silver sports car and drove out of the little town they had spent the night in. Fifteen minutes later they reached the large gates again and Kead put on the brake, then looked at Tear.  
  
"Get out dude," he said. "Before I kick you out." Tear had no idea what was going on, but knew that Kead would literally kick him out if he didn't get out fast, so he opened the door and got out. Reaching over Kead slammed the door shut and locked the doors, spinning the car around till his side was near Tear. Kead rolled down his window and glared at Tear.  
  
"I'll be back at midnight, you'd better be out here or I'll leave you in this hell hole," he said. Then he rolled up the windows and sped off, leaving Tear ranting after him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing? Kead? KEAD! Get back here! You can not be. Doing. This. To. Me!" Tear said, stamping his foot in the knee deep snow he looked at the mansion and then back at the car, which turned a corner and disappeared. He spat at it and then stared at the mansion until he felt like he was getting frostbite, and slowly trudged over to the intercom, glad that Kead had spoken last night, and not him.  
  
"Hello?" It was the same voice, and for a moment Tear couldn't think of what to say. He was the guy who dumped that near dead girl there last night and fled, and now he was back because he was worried about her?  
  
"Hello?" the voice asked again.  
  
"Uh, yeah," Tear said, wrapping his coat and black hood around him tighter and looking around. "I, uh, heard about this girl that came in last night..." he trailed off and to his surprise he heard the same answer he and Kead had gotten that last night.  
  
"Come right in," The gates swung open and Tear walked through them, turning and walking backwards as they swung shut. Walking up the long path to the mansion Tear wondered what he had gotten himself into, the size of this place! How many freaks were there in there? As he reached the front door he reached out to knock, but it swung open to reveal Kurt.  
  
"WHOA!" Tear yelled upon seeing the blue boy, and he jumped backward, managing only to flip around and fall face-first into a large snow bank. Sputtering he got up and moved away from the door as quickly as he could, looking back at the demon-like mutant with obvious fear. Kurt himself also backed away and shut the door, breathing heavily and remembering the professor kindly suggesting that he did not greet newcomers if they weren't used to seeing other mutants or were normal humans. Ororo came down the stairs and looked out of the windows, seeing Tear and then Kurt she put two and two together and re-opened the door, walking out into the snow towards Tear.  
  
"I apologize for that," she said. Tear stopped backing away and starred at Kurt, who was shrinking back behind the white haired weather goddess.  
  
"Uh, no prob," Tear said unsurely. Ororo smiled at him, the professor had told her about the girl that had arrived last night and then sent her a message to answer the door, though Kurt had gotten there first.  
  
"Would you like to come in?" she asked. Tear was still staring at Kurt, but he managed a shaky nod. Well, there was no point in freezing to death...  
  
"Uh, yeah, um," he said, Kurt became embarrassed and went back up the stairs, and Ororo smiled at Tear again.  
  
"What is your name?" she asked. "And mutation?" Tear stared at her, then started to laugh.  
  
"No way, damn," he laughed. Ororo looked at him, confusion on her face until he managed to answer. "I aint no mutie, I was wondering about that girl." He said.  
  
"Oh, sorry, follow me." Ororo said, giving him a sideways glance as she started to walk down the halls. Trying to regain some composure Tear didn't walk, he strutted. Ororo gave him a strange look and he winked back at her, which made her sigh, "Well do you have a name?" she asked at last, as they stepped onto an elevator.  
  
"Uh, Tear." He said.  
  
"Is that your real name?" Ororo asked. Tear looked at her.  
  
"Uh, no, I guess not. Um," he seemed to think a while like he was trying to remember, then he laughed again. "Oh yeah, it was James." He said. Ororo nodded as the elevator stopped and they got off, allowing Tear to look around at the new settings a moment before walking again.  
  
"Well James," she began.  
  
"It's Tear," he said.  
  
"Alright, Tear, your friend is-"  
  
"Hey!" he said loudly, stopping. Ororo turned to face the gangster with a look of mild surprise on her face.  
  
"Yes?" she said.  
  
"That bitch aint my friend, I don't have no mutie friends," he said. Ororo stiffened at the name he called the girl, but she tried to not let it show. Tear, however, noticed the way she stiffened and wondered what he had said that had made her get all cross.  
  
"Fine then, the girl is right down the hall, James." She said coldly, then continued to walk. Tear followed her in a bit of a state of shock, not being used to this kind of erratic behavior. With Jale, the leader of his gang, he basically had three emotions; cool, mad, and cold. There was no between, and it took a while for him to switch moods. Finally he shrugged it off as a side effect of her being a mutant and followed the white-haired woman down the hall.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Wow, that was a long chapter for me! Lol, well, I hope I get some more reviews, thank to the great ppl who already have!  
  
-Ice Lynx 


	3. It Was You

Logan and Scott were waiting outside the med-bay when Ororo came up with the black boy that was clearly from New York City, he looked cocky and arrogant but Logan could smell the fear on him, as well as something else he couldn't quite place...  
  
Tear starred at Scott, or more specifically Scott's visors, until the young man was quite uneasy and unsettled. Ororo looked at them, apparently in a bad mood and trying to ignore the rude behavior being demonstrated by him, and asked Scott a question to distract him from the teen's gaze.  
  
"So are Jean and Hank in there?" she asked. Still a bit unnerved Scott gave a short reply.  
  
"Yeah, they said something about changing the bandages." Just then the door slid open, releasing the smell of blood into the hallway and revealing Hank. Like he had done upon seeing Kurt, Tear yelped and jumped backwards, and Hank looked at him severely.  
  
"You're the visitor? Well, is the professor's right then you're one of the people who needs to see this the most, come in." he said, then he turned away and went back in the room. Completely taken aback Tear looked at Ororo, who raised her eyebrows and nodded for him to follow that blue man. Reluctantly Tear went in after him, wondering if he dared a comment about the smell to the small group.  
  
But once the teen went in and saw the girl lying without any bandages on her exposed chest he forgot how to say anything at all.  
  
Since he was considered young it was alright for him to not take part in major crimes, and this included killings. Besides, Jale's hate for mutants was so widely known and talked about that no one helped him those situations at all. Except maybe Kead or the other member of their gang, Terry, who was probably still in jail for killing his girlfriend. Plus it had been night in an unlit alley, and when they moved the girl Kead had put his coat around her before Tear saw much. So the exact condition of the mutant had been as much mystery to Tear as to the meaning of life.  
  
But now, confronted with what Jale and his gang had actually done to this girl plus the fact that she was still alive, completely threw Tear back a hundred times worse than the appearance of Kurt and Hank combined.  
  
With his mouth hanging open Tear backed away after a moment, not noticing the red headed woman and Hank looking at him or moving to get more bandages. The teen backed out of the door, when suddenly he felt someone grab his shirt and throw his into a wall. His attacker then picked him up and pinned him against the wall by his neck, his feet dangling a couple inches above the ground.  
  
"Logan!" Ororo cried, as taken aback at the Canadian's sudden attack on the visitor. Tear grabbed his hands and looked ready to wet himself as he gasped for breath.  
  
"It was you," Logan growled. "You did that to her!" Tear looked at him, fearing the short man more than anyone else at the moment.  
  
"No! It wasn't me! It was my gang, I just watched!" he squeaked. Logan growled and three of his claws unsheathed, ripping through Tear's clothing and stopping just short of his neck. Tear's eyes, if possible, got bigger.  
  
"You just watched? You just watched?!" Logan shouted. Ororo and Scott stared at the two, completely taken aback by the news.  
  
"I did! I swear! It was Jale, he hate muties!" Tear cried, desperately trying to get away from the metal claws.  
  
"And you did nothing to stop him? You just let them tear her up? What, were you just going to leave her for dead?" Logan snarled.  
  
"Yeah, but me'n Kead heard about this place, and Jale was in the slammer, so we brought her here!" Tear squeaked, his voice high from fear and lack of oxygen.  
  
"Yeah, you dumped her out in a snow storm in the middle of the night to almost freeze to death before we could get her?" Logan said in a low voice. Tear was now turning red and could only manage a tiny nod, and to his relief Ororo came over and put a hand on Logan's shoulder.  
  
"Logan," she said in a low voice. "He did bring her here, it's more than most would do."  
  
Logan promptly dropped Tear, who slid to the floor and gasped for breath with his hands on his throat, and turned to face the white haired woman. "What?" he said. "Are you actually defending him?! Have you seen that kid in there?" he roared. Ororo didn't flinch at the man's outburst and spoke calmly.  
  
"No, I am not defending him. I'm saying that though it's a crime itself to let others do these things, he did bring her here and probably risked more than his reputation by doing so," she said. Tear looked up and wondered vaguely why she was defending him, but was grateful that she was. Logan just glared for a moment, and then bent down and looked at Tear in the eye.  
  
"One more question, street trash," he said. "Why'd you come back, huh? Why didn't you just leave her in that alley, or here?" Tear glared at him, not the he could breath he was getting angry. What did it matter why he came back? He did, didn't he? Plus he went through the trouble to get that mutant here and didn't leave her in the alley, right?  
  
"I don't have to tell you anything," he snarled right back. Logan looked ready to throttle him, but Ororo, pulled him away. Tear stood up and straightened his jacket, then looked at the three mutants. "Well, thanks fer the sight, I'm gone," he said, and turned to leave. But Logan grabbed him again and spun him around.  
  
"Listen you, if that girl doesn't make it you and your gang should start saying your prayers, got it bub?" he snarled. Tear pushed him off and stormed away, and Ororo followed him quickly to make sure he got out alright. Logan turned to looked at Scott, who had an odd expression on his face.  
  
"Yeh see?" the Canadian said. Then he took out a cigar and just chewed on the end, not lighting it and waiting for news of the girl.  
  
*****  
  
(1 Week Later)  
  
"So how is the girl doing, Hank?" Xavier asked. Hank smiled.  
  
"Much better, we found a blood donor and her wounds are healing very well. We're hoping she wakes up soon." Xavier also smiled.  
  
"Wonderful, any sign of the boy, James?" he asked. Hank shook his head.  
  
"Apparently Logan drove him out and he hasn't been in contact since, it might be for the better though..." Hank said, sighing. Xavier nodded and suddenly Kurt bamfed into the room, a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Jean sent me to get you," the blue boy said. "Ze girl is vaking up!"  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Kurt; Yay! She is vaking up! Ice Lynx; No duh, you don't think I'd kill her do you? Strange Angel; Well you killed two of your other characters off. Ice Lynx; Yeah, well, at the end of the story. When have I ever created a short story? Strange Angel; True, and I'm still waiting for you to finish that story. Ice Lynx; Which one? Strange Angel; Does it matter? Out of sixteen stories you've only finished four! Ice Lynx; Hey! Gimme a break! I get lots of writer's blocks! Kurt; Uh, vot are you tvo talking about? Ice Lynx; Lol, nothing you would understand Kurty! Kurt; ... giveGodtheGlory; I'd like to see the story about the purple girl finished, and also the sequel to Wolverine Girl... Ice Lynx; Milana? I just posted two chapters about Milana... giveGodtheGlory; You aren't going to kill the purple girl or the river girl, are you? *sniffle* Ice Lynx; Uh, I'm not particularly planning anything. Of course, I didn't with Jen either... Kurt; Jen? Vosent she the one vo vos green? Ice Lynx; Yes, *sigh*, Jen was the one who was green. Strange Angel; I cant believe you did it again to Ink! She was so cool! Ice Lynx; Stop badgering me about it! It's a tragedy fic, k? And I did leave the twelve kids alone, even Belle! This is a fic about another mutant, so quit bugging me about it! Kurt; ... Strange Angel; Yeah, but you finished Ink's story, so we cant talk there anymore... Ice Lynx; hey, call me k? Kurt, quit shuffling you feet, it's annoying. Kurt; Sorry. Jack Sparrow; Hey, do you have any more Fruit 2 O? Ice Lynx; HEY! Your in the other story! Get out! I'll deal with you later! Legolas; * in the background* Does she have anymore marshmellows Jack? Did you ask? Ice Lynx; GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!! *hits Jack and Legolas with a broomstick*  
  
Ice Lynx; Well now that my writing mother is done bugging me, and I have a request for some stories to be done, AND Kurt, Greenleaf, and Jack have gone back to their rightful places in my twisted stories, sorry about that. I try and keep these talks out of it, but they have been more and more persistent.  
  
Well, please review the story that came before the meeting, and I'll try and keep this going.  
  
-Ice Lynx 


	4. Randy

Well, it's been way too long, and I bet most of the few reviewers (lol) have forgotten or given up on this story, but here is the fourth chapter, lol. Please review.  
  
-Ice Lynx  
  
**************************************************************************** ********************  
  
Hank and the professor entered the med bay a few moments later to find all of the bloody tools, clothes, and water removed, though the smell was still there. Jean was sitting by the medical table, and she looked up as the men entered. Smiling at them weakly she got up and walked over.  
  
"Kurt told you she was waking up, didn't he?" she said quietly. Xavier nodded.  
  
"Is this true?" he asked. Jean sighed.  
  
"Kind of, she had been stirring, but she hasn't opened her eyes yet," Jean said. "I wish Kurt hadn't gotten excited when she moved, he teleported off before I could say anything.  
  
"I see, but do you think she will wake any time soon?" Xavier asked.  
  
"She does seem to be getting stronger, I wouldn't doubt it." Jean said. "Do you think she'll stay here professor?" she asked.  
  
"I hope she does until she if in full health again," Xavier said.  
  
"I'm curious as to who she is," Hank said. The professor smiled then.  
  
"Yes, you and the whole of the school," he said. It was true, about a day after the girl arrived rumors started all through the student population about the mutant who had been dumped at the gates and left for dead. The arrival of Tear, which had been noticed by a few, and the moodier Logan had sparked even more speculations, and Kurt was often seen followed by a small group of kids talking about it and trying to get answers out of him, which he never gave on the Professor's request.  
  
***  
  
It turned out that the girl woke the next day; right after Hank had finished changing her bandages. Upon noticing her eyes lids slowly opening he immediately mentally called for the professor.  
  
~~ Yes Hank? ~~ he asked.  
  
~~ She's waking up, for real. ~~ Hank said, putting down the roll of bandages and walking over to take a better look.  
  
~~ I'll be there immediately. ~~ Xavier said, and closed the link.  
  
For a moment the girl's eyes were unfocused, and she slowly turned her head to look around while her fuzzy vision slowly became sharper. She seemed to be wondering where she was when she saw Hank. But to the man's mild surprise she did not seemed scared or shocked, she just looked at him with her silver eyes steadily, not showing much emotion at all.  
  
"Hello," he said gently. "How are you feeling?" The girl looked at him, as if not hearing him, and he wondered if she had when the doors slid open and the professor, followed by Storm and Jean wheeled in. He smiled warmly at the girl when she looked at him.  
  
"Welcome," he said. The girl did not answer, instead she kept her steady gaze on him. This slightly put off the mutants in the room, but then she spoke, her voice slow and clear.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked. She had traces of an English accent but with her slow speaking it would not be confirmed at the moment. Xavier smiled.  
  
"You are at my school for mutants," he replied. "My name is Charles Xavier, you're safe here. What is your name?" The girl's eyes narrowed at this question and she seemed to think for a while. Then she remembered.  
  
"Randy," she said. Xavier smiled again.  
  
"Do you know what happened to you Randy?" he asked. Once again Hanna seemed to have to think for a while, and then she shuddered.  
  
"Yes," she said so quietly Xavier barely heard her. Recognizing her unsettlement Xavier did not press further into the issue, instead he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You are safe here, now try and get some rest," he said. Then he turned and looked at Jean, Ororo, and Hank. Beckoning for them to follow him outside he waited until the door slid shut and turned to them.  
  
"I don't think she's ready to talk about what happened to her yet, so please don't press her. And Jean, will you kindly go talk to Kurt and the other children and tell them to stay away from the med-bay so Randy can get some rest? Hank, I would like to see you in my office, and if you wouldn't mind Ororo, could you stay with her?" he said. The white haired woman nodded.  
  
"It's no problem. My last class just ended." She said. Xavier smiled at her and wheeled away, followed by Hank and Jean. Ororo walked back in, only to find Randy in a rather short conversation with Kurt, who was looking very curious that the girl had finally woken up.  
  
"Then vot?" he asked quietly. Randy looked at him slowly and frowned.  
  
"Then I blacked out just as we pulled up to the school," she said. Kurt looked upset and looked at Ororo.  
  
"She vos attacked in ze city," he said grimly. Ororo clapped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"You weren't asking her about that were you?" she exclaimed. "Randy needs her rest, Kurt Wagner," she finished severely.  
  
"No, it's alright." Randy said, looking a bit upset all the same.  
  
"I vos just curious," Kurt said, looking downcast. He looked at Randy. "I am sorry," he said sincerely. Then he teleported away, though it didn't seem to surprise Randy much at all.  
  
"It was more startling when he teleported inside," she said, looking at the bemused expression on Ororo's face. The white haired woman smiled.  
  
"Can I get you anything? Are you hungry?" she asked.  
  
"What are my wounds?" Randy asked. Ororo tried to smile, though it was obviously forced and had a grimness in it that wasn't of much comfort to the teen.  
  
"They're healing," Ororo said, and then she changed the subject.  
  
"Do you have any friends or family that we can contact? I'm sure they would like to know about your attack, you've been out for a week." She said.  
  
"No, I live alone in Manhattan. I don't have any friends either." She answered. "I, I can't really feel my legs." She said unsurely. Ororo smiled again and picked up one of the girl's clawed hands.  
  
"You'll feel them in no time," she said, praying it was true.  
  
**********  
  
"Hey dude, yeh look like you've seen a ghost. What's up?" Kead looked down at Tear, who had just woken up from a small nap in the corner of a small cafe. The teen was breathing hard and looked a little pale, and looked around to make sure no one else the boys knew was in the restaurant.  
  
"I had a dream 'bout her," he said in a low voice. "She's alive, I-" he was cut short as Kead punched him hard in the gut. "Ah!" the younger gangster cried, falling over and clutching his stomach.  
  
"Shut the fuck up," Kead hissed. "I told yeh, don't talk about that bitch ever again! I don't give a fuck what happened to her or any other mutie we've jumped!" Tear groaned and slowly got up.  
  
"Sorry dude," he said. Kead glared at him.  
  
"Hey! Why you fighting this time?" Kead turned around to see Jale coming in, an eyebrow raised and looking interested.  
  
"Nothin'," Kead said. Tear got up and dropped his hands from his stomach, trying to grin.  
  
"Not fighting," he lied. "I dared him teh hit me."  
  
"Really?" Jale answered skeptically. Then he shrugged. "Whatever, it's your own problem." Kead glared at Tear.  
  
"There is no problem, man, the problem's over." He said. Tear looked at the floor.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Well, it took forever to post this, but anyway, um, whatever. I think this story is gonna wrap up within the next few chapters *shrugs. Yeah. Um, yep, so that's it. I really have nothing else to say besides please review.  
  
-Ice Lynx 


	5. Wheelchairs and a Trip

Please review.  
  
**************************************************************************** *********************  
  
Within the next week Randy had recovered sufficiently enough to sit up, an enormous accomplishment for anyone with her wounds, and she had exchanged the bed she was moved to after she woke for a wheelchair. The other teens in the school had taken an instant liking to the new girl and given her the nickname "White Claw", and after the first few days Randy had a whole bunch of friends, who would travel around the school with her talking about all sorts of things. It turned out the teen had grown up in England, moving to the states when she was eight and living with "family friends", though she never explained why she left England, or who the friends were, or why she was living on her own for the last two years in one of the biggest cities in the country.  
  
Randy had also learned to block her mind surprisingly quickly, making impossible for Xavier or Jean to find out who had attacked her, as she would not talk about that either. This had infuriated Logan at first, but after a while he had gone to trying to trick the names or other information out of Randy, though whenever he tried she would just go expressionless and wheel away, sometimes with a hand gently touching the black trench coat she had washed many ties after finding it in the garbage, where Jean had thrown it. She hadn't told anyone why she had salvaged the coat, but it was common knowledge around the school that it had belonged to one of the boys that had attacked her in the city.  
  
"So then vot?" Kurt asked, walking through the halls with Randy. The two had become close friends, closer than anyone else in fact, and they spent long hours talking or studying for classes together. It was suspected by more (including Logan) that Randy had told Kurt everything, but neither Xavier nor Jean would confirm anything at all. It was known that the two would go around the school grounds or into eachother's rooms to talk and never said anything about those times to anyone.  
  
"Then I told the idiot what the loo was, and that there were no male prostitutes at my apartment," she said, laughing. Kurt also laughed as they walked towards the cafeteria.  
  
"Vot do you think is for lunch?" Kurt wondered. Randy sniffed the air, her heightened senses were just starting to come back, though she remained convinced they would not be as good as they were before the attack.  
  
"Smells like grilled cheese to me," she said, wheeling a little faster and making Kurt jog to catch up. Outside the cafeteria he gave up an teleported to the door, opening it wide to allow the wheelchair through.  
  
"Oi! Kurt! Randy!" The two teenagers looked around to see the only other real close friend Randy had made running toward them, a girl with bright red hair ran up. She was pretty short, and had orangey skin that clashed with her hair so much that people with headaches often found it impossible to look at her, and her bright yellow eyes and fingernails made most wonder if her mutation was actually causing headaches. But Jannie* Leeken's mutation was a chameleon factor, she could blend into the background so quickly that if she were running down a hall only a tremor in the air would give her away. That and her eyes, which never blended in, so that to go completely unnoticed she'd have to stand still and close her eyes.  
  
Jannie could also create colors and patterns on her skin without having to blend in, so though at the moment her skin was an unnatural orange it would frequently change to other colors to reflect upon her moods. This, and her incredibly sparky attitude, made Jannie an incredibly independent and special person, who had taken an instant liking to Randy and likewise.  
  
"Oi!" she shouted again, changing to a bluish purple color and grinning, flashing her tiny sharp teeth. Kurt smiled at her and Randy grinned back.  
  
"Hey, we can hear you loud and clear Cameal, quite down," she laughed. Jannie laughed also and turned a bright red color, with no difference between her hair and skin.  
  
"You aren't going to eat, are you?" she asked. Randy raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Uh, yeah, kinda. I mean, that's why you do come to the cafeteria, isn't it? To grab some food?" she said. Jannie scowled.  
  
"But all they have is chicken. I'm heading to the kitchen," she said, shrugging and walking off. Jannie was a very strict vegetarian and refused to look at meat or even touch it, heading off to the kitchen when the meals had meat in them, which was quite a lot. Randy laughed and then wheeled over to the food-line, grabbing her plate and a tiny amount of everything, even the chicken.  
  
"You still hurt?" Kurt asked. Randy's face fell a bit, and she nodded.  
  
"It always hurts," she said. "With every breath I take it hurts."  
  
"Vell, it vill get better," Kurt said, trying to smile. Randy nodded and took her light plate from the table, putting it on her lap and waiting while Kurt got his food, and then the two sat at a table, talking about England and Randy's past. After a few minutes Logan came in and sat next to the pair, eyeing the small amount that had hardly been touched on her plate, though he didn't comment.  
  
"How you kids doing?" he asked gruffly. Randy smiled at him.  
  
"Fine, and how are you Mr. Logan?" she replied. Logan chuckled.  
  
"I told you, it's Logan. I'm no mister and never will be," he said.  
  
"Maybe someday though, Logan," he said. Logan glared at him, and the blue boy grinned back. Logan sighed.  
  
"So, I'm headed out today. Got some stuff teh do for a little bit." He said. Randy looked at him as he dug into his chicken.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked. Logan tried to reply with his mouth full.  
  
"Owere, ai us oin oo own," he said. Then he rolled his eyes and swallowed. "Nowhere kid, I'm just goin' into town." Randy looked at him suspiciously.  
  
"Which town?" she asked. Logan glared at her.  
  
"Nowhere," he said. "It's nothin important."  
  
"Than may I go with you?" Randy asked. Logan choked on his drink and looked at her.  
  
"No!" he said loudly. Randy pulled on her most innocent face.  
  
"But if you're doing nothing important, and the professor said I should get out a little more..." she said. Kurt smiled, but Logan scowled.  
  
"Then have the elf take yeh somewhere," he said. "You're friends now, aren't you?" he said.  
  
"I have too much homevork," Kurt replied promptly. "Randy finished, but I still have too much to go anyvere." Logan glared at him, but Randy smiled.  
  
"Then it's ok?" she asked. Logan seemed to be growing redder as she looked at him, and then he sighed and dropped his fork, putting his head in both hands and rubbing his temple.  
  
"I'm going into the city," he said. At last. Randy nodded.  
  
"I thought so. And what are you going to do?" she asked. Logan glared at her.  
  
"You're the psychic here," he growled. Randy looked at the table.  
  
"You're looking for them," she said softly.  
  
"You're damn right!" Logan said, dropping his fists onto the table. "They'll just do this again and again, to every mutant they see. And then what?" he growled. Randy looked away.  
  
"They might stop," she whispered.  
  
"Stop? Stop?! They brought you hear for whatever reason, but I bet you weren't the first, and I'm sure you wont be the last. People like them never stop." Logan said. Randy thought for a moment, then looked at him.  
  
"Take me with you, or I'll tell the professor. You know he wont let you do this." She said. Logan chuckled again.  
  
"In those wheels? I'll be gone by the time you get to the professor." He said. Kurt cleared his throat.  
  
"Then I vill teleport he up to the office before you get out the door." He said. Logan looked furious.  
  
"I want to talk to them," Randy said firmly. "I want to see them, and give back this coat." Logan stared at her.  
  
"That's one of their coats?" he asked. Randy nodded.  
  
"When they found me in the alley one of the boys put his coat around me, and they brought me here in his car. I think his name was Kead, and the other was Tear. I know what they look like, I could help you find them twice as fast." She said. Logan thought for a moment, and then he rolled his eyes, standing up.  
  
"The elf knew about this?" he asked. Kurt nodded. "Fine then, come on, or Chuck'll find out from me thinking bout this damn trip." He said. Randy smiled at Kurt somewhat sadly.  
  
"Well, see you in a bit. It may take a few days," she said. Kurt smiled back at her.  
  
"You vill find them," he reassured her. "Goodbye."  
  
"Bye Kurt." Randy said, wheeling off to follow Logan, who was already out the door. She met him in the garage and he lifted her into the car, trying to avoid touching her chest or stomach, and Randy didn't make any signs of pain or any sounds, though it hurt a lot; her wounds probably wouldn't fully heal for a long, long time. Then Logan loaded up her wheelchair and got in.  
  
"You sure you want to do this?" he asked. Randy nodded, holding the seatbelt away from her. Logan sighed and started the car, pulling out of the garage and heading down the driveway. At the end he hesitated and looked at Randy again, but she stared at him back, not showing any facial expression. Logan looked back at the driving wheel and then drove down the road, heading to the city some ways away.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********************  
  
bad cliffie, I know. Please review and I'm also sorry it took so long to post.  
  
-Ice Lynx  
  
(*Pronounced Jane-ee)(I'm doing this cause other characters of mine have had their names mispronounce, I wish to avoid that again.) 


	6. Being There with Him

Two days later Logan parked the car next to a small restaurant.  
  
"You wanna come in this time?" he asked, looking over at Randy. Upon entering the city she had started to become extremely tense and spoke little, looking out the window all the time to see if she could spot the gangsters that had attacked her.  
  
"I suppose so," she said. Logan nodded and got out, taking out her wheelchair and setting it up, then putting it next to the car door as he lifted Randy into it. She rarely got out of the car for food and they hadn't yet stopped at a hotel, neither had slept at all. The snow was little in the cities, which made it easier for Randy to get around, and she refused to let Logan push her.  
  
As they entered the café a waitress showed them to a booth that Randy's chair could go into, near the windows on Randy's request.  
  
"Here ya go, hun." The waitress said, coming with their breakfast. "What happened to you?" Randy didn't look up from her food.  
  
"Car accident," she mumbled. The waitress made a sympathetic noise.  
  
"Sorry to hear it. Will ya be able to walk soon?" she asked. Logan growled but Randy looked up at her.  
  
"I don't know, thank you for the food." She said. The waitress took the hint and left, leaving Logan to look at Randy.  
  
"Car accident?" he asked. Randy focused on her food, though she didn't eat anything.  
  
"Yeah, that's the story, alright?" she said. Logan nodded, thinking for a moment.  
  
"Why a car accident?" he asked. Randy looked at him.  
  
"Because that's easy to believe and survive," she said simply. Logan nodded and got to his own food. Randy poked at her food for another couple of minutes and then backed away. "I've got to go to the bathroom," she said. "Excuse me for a moment." Logan nodded and watched her wheel away, chewing slowly on his pancakes and thinking about his plans.  
  
**********  
  
"Oh fuck," Tear said, scooting as far as he could into the booth. Kead and Jale gave him funny looks.  
  
"What's up, dog?" Jale asked. Kead looked up over the booth and towards the front of the restaurant, and then he also cursed, ducking down immediately. "Kead? What's wrong?" Jale asked, glaring at the two.  
  
"Shut up, and duck down!" Kead said, so urgently Jale looked at the window, lowering his head slightly. Inside one of his pockets he held his knife's handle firmly. Kead put up his elbow and looked down at the table, while Tear raised his black hood and tried to shrink into a corner. After a few seconds Jale heard someone bump into a table, a teenage girl's voice cursing quietly, and then the door to the bathroom opened and shut, and Jale looked up.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" he demanded. Tear had gone very pale and Kead was looking nervous. This unsettled the teen more than the shrimp looking scared, Kead was never nervous.  
  
"She's back! She made it!" Tear squeaked. Kead grabbed his arm suddenly.  
  
"Shut. Up." He hissed through gritted teeth.  
  
"Who's back? Tell me ***(censored)***, or I'll rip your head off!" Jale growled.  
  
"Remember that bitch we killed? The mutie?" Kead asked.  
  
"Yeah, what about her?" Jale asked. Kead didn't bother beating around the bush.  
  
"That was her, I remember the claws." He said. "And the face to." He looked at the table as Jale's jaw dropped.  
  
"What?" he said.  
  
"She made it, she aint dead!" Tear said, his voice still unnaturally high. Jale's eyes narrowed and he held on to his dagger tighter, out of view of the other two.  
  
"She's in there? The bitch I killed?" he said. Kead nodded. Jale looked at the bathroom door and leaned back in his seat.  
  
"Then we wait here, till she comes out. Make sure it is her." He said.  
  
"And if it is?" Kead asked, looking at the older teen. Jale looked at him.  
  
"Then we kill her again," he said, taking out his knife.  
  
**********  
  
"Professor!" Jannie whined jumping from foot to foot, her skin changing from neon yellow to dark green to blue and then back to yellow faster than you could name the colors to show her agitation and impatience.  
  
"Calm down Janice," he said, sighing.  
  
"Calm down?" Jannie said, stopping in an indignant shade of dark purple. "Randy's in the city! With Logan! Looking for the idiots who almost murdered her! But no, no. That's fine. There's nothing to worry about, perfectly normal for a Canadian wolf-man and a wheelchair girl to go look for gangsters who would kill them in a second!"  
  
"Randy vill be fine," Kurt said, crossing his arms on his chest. Jannie glared at him.  
  
"And you!" she hollered. "You let her go? You blackmailed Logan into MAKING him take her?! I should kill you right now, oh man I should!" Kurt ignored her.  
  
"So you found her professor?" he asked. Xavier nodded and smiled as Jannie went back to bright yellow, sitting down in a huff.  
  
"She and Logan are in the city, I was able to contact them and I feel Logan will be able to protect Randy in the situation both are willing to go into. They left under their own free will and-" but he was cut off by Jannie, who had turned into a bright shade of pink. "Yes Jannie?" he sighed.  
  
"If they're allowed to go willingly, does that mean that I can go after them? If I'm willing?" she asked. Kurt laughed and the professor just looked at her, smiling also.  
  
"You want to go after Randy and Logan?" he asked.  
  
"Yes!" Jannie cried, looking hopeful as her skin turned an even brighter pink.  
  
"Into the city? And do what?" Xavier asked.  
  
"Bring them back here!" Jannie cried, as if this were the most obvious thing in the world and someone like the professor, especially being a telepath, should know this.  
  
"And keep them from finding the people they left here to get? It seemed immensely important for them to find those teenagers, they didn't even ask for my help in finding them." he said. Jannie scowled but turned black, a sign of bitter defeat. Kurt smiled at her and she glared back.  
  
"She shouldn't be there with only that man," she muttered darkly.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
I have the last chappie almost written up, but y'all need t' review ta get it. Also, I'm very sorry it took me this long to post, but I got a writers block and then had to finish my other story, but I got this and will finish it before working on anything else, I promise!  
  
-Ice Lynx 


	7. How It Ends

O WOW, I COMPLETELY FORGOT TO POST THIS LAST CHAPPIE!!!! blushes profusely

anyway, here it is!

-Ice Lynx

---

Randy came out of the bathroom, steering her wheelchair more carefully around the tables when she heard a loud cuss and a clatter. Her head shot up, but she saw Jale flying at her too late.

"Lo-" she never finished the cry as Jale hit her, and sent her crashing backwards. Randy hit the ground painfully and cried out, while Jale stumbled to his feet, looking slightly maddened. Kead and Tear didn't move, their mouths hanging open as their friend tried to get to his feet and run forward at the same time.

"I killed you!" he yelled, raising the knife. "Don't you god damn muties ever die?!"

Logan looked when he heard the loud curse and Randy's shout, and he leapt over the table, his claws unsheathing as he saw Jale rise with the knife in his hand.

"NO!" he yelled, charging forward. Jale turned, his eyes growing wide when he saw the long claws emitting from Logan's knuckles. Randy, Tear, and Kead also looked up and froze momentarily as Logan crashed forward, knocking tables and chairs aside. The waitress screamed from behind the counter, but not one of the five people heard her as she reached for the telephone.

Jale turned around without hesitation and grabbed Randy's shirt, pulling her in front of him. He knew it was his only chance of getting out of there alive and Randy gasped in pain as she was jerked around, struggling slightly but stopping when the knife was pressed to her throat. Logan stopped also, his chest heaving with anger.

"Who the hell are you?!" Jale demanded, glaring at Logan, who snarled at him. Randy's stared forward with wide eyes, then glanced over and saw Kead and Tear.

"You!" she whispered. Both tried to look away and Tear moved behind Jale to escape the black girl's gaze. Logan growled.

"Let her go, scum," he said dangerously. Jale looked at her.

"I don't think so, dude," he replied, "Cuz when I do you'll kill me." He pressed the knife tip a bit closer. "So, got yourself a bodyguard now, bitch?" he said in Randy's ear.

"My name's Randy," she said, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"You a boy?" Jale replied, grinning evilly. "Well, a mutie boy who looks like a gal, that's new. Stupid bastard, coming back here, it'll be the last thing you do, on my oath."

"Yer wrong there bub," Logan replied taking a step forward but stopping as the knife drew blood from Randy's neck. This was a risky situation, there was no way for Logan to get closer to the teen without him killing Randy, who was sitting, looking frozen and not flinching from the knife because that would mean getting closer to Jale. For a moment they all froze when Tear spoke up.

"We let her go, you don't kill us?" he asked.

"Shut the fuck up," Jale said angrily. Tear fell silent, but smelled like fear anyway, all three teenagers did.

"Why'd you save me?" Randy asked, not looking at anyone. Tear and Kead froze but Jale glared at her.

"What the hell you talking bout?" he asked.

"Not you, Tear, and Kead." Randy said, Jale's face hardened and he looked over at Kead, who looked back.

"She's shitting," he said.

"No, I'm not," Randy said. "Check out the trench coat, it was yours. You put it around me the night Jale tried to kill me, and then you and Tear drove me to Westchester and gave me to the school for mutants there. And Tear came back too, Logan told me so, Tear came back to see if I was still alive, and I was." Jale had turned red and pressed the knife harder, spilling more blood.

"You-" In one swift movement Tear punched him in the side of the head and grabbed the knife away from Randy's throat, though the knife cut her chin. Jale roared out in pain and surprise as Tear wrestled with him for the knife, knocking Randy aside. Logan grabbed her immediately and pulled her away, his claws sheathing. He turned and looked as Kead backed away, not helping Tear but also not pulling him away from Jale, whose face got hard again.

"You bastard!" Jale yelled. Tear kicked at him, but a punch from Jale sent the kid's head snapping backwards. Tear rolled out of the way just as Jale brought the knife down, and it buried its point into the aluminum floor. Tear backed away, his nose bleeding.

"Dude, you have to stop," he panted. Jale glared at him.

"What the fucking hell are you doing?!" he roared. Tear closed his eyes.

"You didn't see what you did to her," he said softly. "With that knife, you never saw..."

"You never saw what mutants did to my parents," Jale growled. Kead spoke up.

"Then kill those mutants, she didn't do nuthin t' ya," he said. He was still gazing at the trench coat that Randy wore, his trench coat. He couldn't understand why she had kept it, or why she was wearing it, but it unnerved him slightly.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Jale spat. "She's a mutant, they're all the same, now help me!" Neither teen moved, though they knew what he meant, help him kill the two mutants and he would forget Tear attacking him and Kead sticking up for his enemy. Jale glared at them, wrenched his knife out of the floor and spun around, burying the knife deep into Logan's chest. The Canadian didn't flinch, he growled and punched Jale in the face, making the teen cry out and fall backwards.

Logan grabbed the knife and pulled it out of his chest, the wound healing right in front of the three gangsters. Growling Logan's claws reappeared and he grabbed Jale, then buried his fist deep into the teen's chest.

"You can't kill me, bub," Logan growled at Jale's eyes shot open. "And ya won't kill any other mutants anymore." After a second he dropped Jale's body as the teen's eyes glassed over, and Logan looked at Tear and Kead, who backed away slight, staring in shock at Jale. Logan growled and started towards them when he felt a hand grab his ankle, it was chocolate colored and had white claws at the end of every finger.

"Logan, no," Randy said, her eyes pleading as Logan turned and looked at them. He hesitated and looked at Kead and Tear again, then bent down and picked Randy up, turning to face them.

"You ever hurt anyone ever again," he growled, "Any mutant at all an' I'll come back and kill ya, you only have Randy to thank for me sparing you now." Neither Kead nor Tear moved and Randy looked away.

"Let's go," she said softly. Logan turned and walked out, leaving the two boys behind. He walked to the car and opened the door, putting Randy in and not speaking. Inside the restaurant Tear gazed at Jale and Kead walked to Randy's left behind wheelchair.

"It was that bad?" he said. Tear nodded.

"She looked like she had been through a blender," he said quietly, still looking at his leader's corpse and picking up the knife, closing it and putting it in Jale's coat pocket. Kead looked up as the mutant's car pulled away and a few seconds later the police arrived, marching in with guns drawn. The forgotten waitress was still watching the two teens with a pale face as the cops handcuffed them and searched for weapons.

"You two are going to be away for a while," one of the cops said, grabbing Tear's collar and shoving him forward towards the squad cars. Neither Kead nor Tear said anything, both were still stuck on the previous incident. They'd need a while to figure out what had happened and why.

(5 MONTHS LATER)

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked. Randy smiled at him.

"Of course not, Fuzzy," she said, looking at the crutches with bright eyes. "But if I didn't do anything I wasn't sure would work I'd be back in England, wouldn't I?" Kurt laughed, but Jannie still looked skeptical, turning brown and eyeing the crutches also. Randy grinned and looked at Jean, who nodded.

"Oh, stop worrying and help me up!" she said. Jannie sighed and helped Kurt lift their friend up and Jean held out the crutches.

"Does it feel alright?" Jean asked, once Randy was standing with the crutches. Randy's grin was huge.

"Are you joking? I feel great! I can stand up again!" she cried, almost falling over when Kurt caught her, also laughing.

"Careful," he said. "Or you vill fall and Jean vill never let you stand again!"

"Do be careful," Jean said. Jannie just sighed.

"She'll never be careful, she refuses to be," she said. Jean patted her on the shoulder. Kurt helped Randy standing again when she turned around and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't ever get sour like Chameleon," she said. Kurt froze, then blushed deeply. Jean and Randy laughed as Jannie crowed.

"Oh that was SO CUTE!!!" she said, turning a loud shade of orange. Kurt blushed harder and Randy moved forward with her crutches, falling on top of Jannie and hugging her.

"I knew the old Jannie was still in there, now help me up!" she laughed. Jean smiled and left the three teenagers to figure out the crutches, they'd be fine on their own. And soon Randy would probably be able to walk without the crutches, if she exercised her legs enough without overdoing it. Five minutes later she heard shouts and went downstairs to see what was going on, and found Randy hurrying as fast as she could down the hall with Kurt and Jannie chasing her.

"COME BACK!" Jannie yelled. Kurt laughed and teleported ahead, grabbing Randy and teleporting her to the end of the hall near Jean. Randy had already gotten used to the crutches and stayed on her feet, pausing long enough to taunt Jannie a little bit before starting off again, her heavy black trench coat flying out from behind her as she started off again.

---

Well, there it is, the last chapter. I can't believe I finished it! Yay! Please review and tell me if the ending was ok, and thank you all my wonderful reviewers! I hope you read some of my other stuff!

-Ice Lynx


End file.
